


Confessions

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, Short One Shot, So here we are, but my friend said "publish that asap", honestly kinda dumb, i'm giving you permission to roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: Bridgette and Nightshade spill their emotions.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is dumb and gay and out of character but messier31 said to publish it so i'm going to do so.  
> roast me about it in the comments yeet
> 
> "Maybe persimmon will be our always."

       Nights at the Babblebrook Inn were generally quiet, and Bridgette tended to relish in that fact. The hustle and bustle of a day spent running from kitchen to dining room to garden to all the guest rooms in the inn was completely exhausting. There was something soothing about sitting by the fire with Pepper purring beside her and a mug that was finally for herself and not another guest. She relaxed into the plush chair, pushing out the thought that she'd have to do everything over again the next morning. Instead she thought about all the things that made her happy. Animals were a big one when it came to bringing Bridgette joy, specifically the pets of herself and her friends. She never got tired of having the witches’ birds announce themselves by landing right in front of her while she was cooking; no matter how many times that meant she'd have to go collect more ingredients because they'd soiled what she intended to use with their dirty talons. She appreciated them and the letters that they delivered to her. But the birds weren't what really brought her joy, were they? It was the people that sent them. Evangeline.

       Bella.

       She smiled at that thought. Bridgette treasured Bella; no adoration spell needed, and as if on cue, Bridgette felt a hand on her shoulder, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. She turned to find no one behind her, but she wasn't naive enough to think it was a ghost.

       "Another invisibility charm? Alright, hand me the ring, then," she said, holding out her palm.

       "Agramar, you are much too clever," Bella replied. The witch materialized in front of Bridgette with a smirk on her face. Bridgette smiled, "Regardless of my so-called cleverness, I appreciate the company. Let's not be out in the open though, it doesn't matter if they can't see you. They can still hear me talking to myself." She took Bella's hand and led her into the kitchen, forgetting about the one thing that would truly shove her crush on the witch out into the open.

       Bridgette tried to pretend that she wasn't ridiculously infatuated with Nightshade, but it didn't work very well. Anyone who had ever had one conversation with Bridgette could hear how much she cared about her. Well, anyone except Pippetwhistle, who was about as oblivious as a person could get.

       The warlock's vine that gave off the ever-incriminating "most treasured scent in all the world" had grown all throughout the kitchen since Bridgette had received it last summer. It wasn't until a recent chat with Harbington's most infamous traveler that she'd realized the plant gave off the smell of Nightshade's shop. And it wasn't until too late until she realized that she had just led the witch right into a mountain of evidence that she was stupidly in love with her. All it took was one breath for Bella to register the smell. Of course, it was no surprise. In fact, it was a welcome, and adorable testament to Bridgette's shoddily hidden love for her.

       "That warlock's vine smells awfully familiar, are you the one raising it, dear?" Bella purred. Bridgette’s jaw dropped, gay panic setting in. Betraying her even further were her cheeks, which flashed red under her freckles.

       “I- uh- yeah, but what do you mean by familiar?” Bridgette stuttered, she was in deep now, no coming back from confessing that she was the one nurturing the plant.

       “Oh, dear. You can’t possibly think I don’t recognize the scent of my own home?” Bella inquired with raised eyebrows, casting a downward glance at the petrified girl standing in front of her. Making her flustered was all too easy. Bridgette gulped. The witch let out a breathy laugh, smiling softly.

       “Gods, Agramar. You wear your heart on your sleeve.” She paused, staring into the girl’s wide eyes. “So beautiful.” Her voice was low, barely a whisper. She tucked Bridgette’s hair behind her ear for her. Bridgette bit her lip and smiled, looking down at the floor for a moment. “How could anyone not fall in love with you?” Bridgette’s jaw dropped again.

       “What?” Bridgette’s expression was that of both confusion and excitement. Bella laughed.

       “And you call Pippetwhistle the oblivious one?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, come on, I want to show you something,” she said, taking Bridgette’s hands and leading her from of the kitchen and out the front door of the inn. Bella’s horse, Onyx, was tied around a tree nearby. The entirely black shire was perfect for her, a dark witch couldn’t go around without an intimidating horse, could she? But despite his appearance, Onyx was a gigantic sweetheart, and happily nuzzled his nose into Bridgette’s face. Bella put her hand out to assist her in mounting up, she gratefully took it, as the horse was much taller than her, and they were off.

       The summer night was warm, and alive with the sounds of various creatures. Quiet was almost never the natural state of the earth. But there was more comfort in the natural music of the woods than the clang and clatter of the town. The rhythmic hoofbeats of Onyx’s canter nearly lulled Bridgette to sleep, so when Bella felt her slipping, she let one hand off the reigns and helped the girl tighten her grip.

       For the most part they followed the path up towards Fallkirk until Bella took a left turn into the trees, a path that wasn’t as wide, or as worn; known only to the person that made it and the animals of the forest. Known only to Bella.

       “Close your eyes.” She told Bridgette as they neared their destination. This place was a surprise she’d been planning for years. She had spent more time than she’d like to admit asking for advice from a particular herbologist, but she was proud of the work she had done, and delighted to finally bring Bridgette. The witch hitched her horse, and gently helped Bridgette down from his back. She led her out to the center of the clearing, and held her breath.

       “Okay, open.”

       Bridgette couldn’t help but gasp at the sight, suddenly she was standing in a homemade meadow of faeflowers, lined perfectly by persimmon and wisteria trees with silvermoon blossoms speckled in between. The light from the silvermoon blossoms bounded off the wisteria blooms, giving the entire clearing a gorgeous purple glow. After several moments of letting her take it all in, Bella spoke.

       “I planted everything myself. I wanted us to have a hiding spot, away from prying eyes in town, and at the inn.”

       Bridgette was completely awestruck. “Bella, this… this is perfect.”

       “Good, I’d settle for nothing less. Which is why I couldn’t just choose one sprig of faeflowers,” She explained, “I thought you deserved them all.”

       Bridgette smiled, hugging her without a second thought. They stayed that way for a while, just breathing, nothing separating them. When they finally let go, Bella was holding a cluster of the pale blue flowers.

       “Bridgette, would you be mine?” The five simple words were nearly enough to put the girl in tears. She smiled, love in her eyes, in her heart, in her soul, and pinned the flowers behind her ear.

       “Always.”


End file.
